


Drunk confession

by coolserietv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolserietv/pseuds/coolserietv
Summary: Just a little fluff something because I miss supercat so much. Enjoy :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Meliwint who edit this and forced me to share it.

“Cat, I’m hoooome.” the girl shouted floating in the air.

“Kara?” Cat walked towards the balcony where she heard the girl “What are you doing here? At 2 a.m.? Flying in your civilian clothes??” Cat was speechless, this was not Kara’s usual behaviour.

“My beautiful Cat, the love of my life!” said the girl landing on the balcony

“Can you hear me National city?” she shouted to the city below them, hands on the railing  “I LOVE HER!!” and then turned around, catching Cat, nose to nose, heart to heart she whispered “and she loves me.” said that, the girl kissed her senseless, like she was dying to do it.

After Kara pulled back from their kiss, Cat was still in shock “Kara, dear, what the hell is going on?” this was odd, Kara wouldn’t be this reckless! Unless, _unless_...

“Oh my God, Kara! Are you drunk?” of course she was, how could she have missed the signals, red cheeks, sparkling eyes, unstable posture.

“Pfff nooo,” the girl giggled, now pacing the balcony, “I had one drink! Maybe two... ok I don’t remember very well, but I won against Mon-el!” she was grinning proudly of her accomplishment.

Cat wasn’t able to remain serious anymore “Well, this a revelation actually!” she responded “A drunk Kara Danvers,” she said approaching the girl “but now why don’t you come inside with me?” Cat said taking the girl’s hand and guiding her into the bedroom.

“Yeeess, kitty cat, little ball of furrrr,” sing songed the girl, giggling to herself while stumbling on the bed with Cat near her. Trying to sit up she continued “Cat, I came here to tell to you something important. Something I can no longer keep inside.”

But Cat wasn’t able to take her seriously, not while Kara was this cute, with the adorable frown on her forehead trying to concentrate, “What it is, my adorable kryptonian?” she waited, moving a lock of hair behind the girl’s ear.

“It’s.. It’s just that you are so _beautiful_!” Kara said, almost exasperated.

“You came here to say to me that I’m beautiful?” now the woman was openly laughing “I’m flattered, really, but next time just call me, ok? Now why won’t you change into something more comfortable and come to bed with me?”

“No Cat! You don’t understand!” the girl continued “Like, like take your eyes for instance.”

“What about my eyes?”

“They are so green! Green as the beautiful forest we had on krypton, or..or like an emerald stone of this earth, Rao Cat it’s almost kryptonite-green and you make me so weak.” the girl said, leaning forward, trying to kiss the woman but Cat leaned back, still laughing.

“Kara, love, I will not take advantage of you, reall-“

“And you lips, Cat! Look at them!  So red, and full and _oh so kissable._ ” she continued openly staring at Cat’s lips, wanting to taste them again.

“Ok, Kara really, I love you too but you hav-“

“And, AND you hair!!! Look at them! So curly! So golden! Like.. like..”

“Let me guess, the sun? Sunflowers?”

“No”

“no?”

Kara was suddenly serious, leaning near the woman like she was about to whisper a secret

“They are golden as... as...”

“As?”

“Nuggets!!”

“What??”  

But Cat got no response, the girl had fallen back on the bed, asleep, with a beautiful smile, so proud of herself. And Cat could do nothing more than smile back, with her heart full of love for the impossible alien in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) This is my first story (maybe not the only one, who knows).Let me know what you think in the comments or come to say "Hi" on tumbrl! I'm coolserietvloveuniverse.  
> Also English is not my first langauge, so please excuse any mistake :)


End file.
